


Love You Too

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this just popped into my head as I was trying to sleep last night, and I liked it, so here it is c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped into my head as I was trying to sleep last night, and I liked it, so here it is c:

The first thing he saw was blood, a _lot_ of blood. He panicked and rushed over, dropping his gun in the mud and pulling a machete from its holster on his thigh. One furious swipe took the thing's head off and Dean was on his knees in the mud, cradling Cas' head.

"Fuck!" Cas groaned in his arms, "Fuck, Cas. Stop moving." He adjusted Cas in his lap and shrugged out of his jacket and over shirt, letting his jacket fall behind him as he used his teeth to tear the other shirt. He fumbled slightly, wrapping it around Cas' leg with none of his usual talent. 

"Dean-"

"Shut up, Cas," even his voice was shaking as he struggled to pull the former angel to his feet. Sam rushed over, throwing an arm around Cas' waist. Dean pulled away and Sam shot him a judgmental look, but Dean ignored him, tossing the keys to the Impala to his brother. 

"Get him to a hospital."

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Let him go, Sam." 

The softness of Cas' voice wrenched his heart, but he couldn't stick around right now. He wanted to be unconscious, he wanted to never see Cas like that again. Dean bent to pick up his jacket, shaking off the worst of the mess before slinging it over his shoulder. It was cold in nothing but a t-shirt, and he could feel goose bumps rising over his arms. 

He stopped at the first bar he came across, throwing his coat over the bar of a bar stool and immediately ordering and tossing back two shots in a row.

"Rough day?"

Dean looked up into shining blue eyes and tight blonde curls. "You could say that," he mumbled, pushing his glass back for her to pour another drink. 

"Work?"

"Yeah" he sighed. 

"I'm off in an hour, if you want to, uh..." she raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"I've got someone waiting for me back home, actually." It wasn't technically a lie. He threw back three more shots - it could have been more than that, he didn't really remember - before stumbling from the bar and hailing a taxi. 

He had to pick the lock on the door when he returned to the motel, having completely forgotten what he'd done with his key. Dean was exhausted; all he wanted to do was sleep, but Sam was fast asleep in bed, and Cas was curled under the blankets of _his_ bed. Not wanting to wake up Cas, he flopped onto the couch, tucking himself into the corner and pulling the throw over himself. 

The couch was creaky and Sam was snoring; there was no way he was ever gonna sleep. After about an hour of readjusting himself to keep all of his limbs covered by the small blanket, he exhaled in defeat and pushed himself off the couch. 

Cas didn't wake up, but he shifted in his sleep and hummed softly as Dean curled around him. 

"Oh Cas." He smiled to himself, sliding one arm over his waist.

"Hello, Dean." The greeting was so soft that Dean barely heard it, calm and contented, as if this impromptu cuddling was normal for them. 

"You scared me today, Cas," he breathed, nosing against his neck.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to worry you."

"You do though," he brushed his fingers across Cas' hand, dipping his fingertips between Cas' fingers, "dunno what I'd do without you." It was a truth rarely spoken and it was followed by a silence so long he thought Cas had fallen asleep. 

"I love you too, Dean." Cas' words startled him, but In that moment, he knew he was right. Dean wrinkled his nose, burying his face in Cas' hair.

"Love you too, Cas."


End file.
